


Late Night Calls

by BeePrincess



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeePrincess/pseuds/BeePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bit of fluff that may lead to future works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough Gorillaz/ reader fanfics

It had been a rough week for you. On top of the customers constantly harassing you, your boss made you work the busiest shifts. Being a waitress at a ‘gentlemen only club’ hadn’t been your first career choice but the tips were nice and it paid the bills. So there you sat on your plush sofa cross legged with your favorite flavor tub of ice cream in your lap. Various other snack foods were strewn across your coffee table in between the couch and your television. Recently you received a package in the mail from a certain someone containing several zombie flicks and this weekend you intended to watch them. You grimace as the goriest scene of the movie assaults your senses but you continue to shovel spoonfuls of your frozen treat into your mouth. Hearing the buzz of your cell vibrating against the wood of the coffee table, you were snapped out of your thoughts. You glance at your phone wondering who would be calling you so late. Realizing who it was you quickly paused the movie, put the tub of ice cream on the table and reached over to answer just as it was getting ready to go to voice mail.

“I’m here! I’m here! Please don’t hang up!” you spoke through a mouthful of ice cream.

“Now why would I do that luv?”

You breathed a sigh of relief and smiled upon hearing his quirky voice for the first time in weeks.

“I called to see ‘ow yew were. I’m sorry luv… I meant to call earlier but uh it’s been a lil crazy over here and… weel you know ‘ow Murdoc gets…” you frown as he whispers the last part.

“Oh… 2D,” you speak sympathetically.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, really,” you insist.

“Murdoc is ‘aving us reshoot scenes for these music videos like twenty times before he’s satisfied. It feels like nothin’ I do is evah good enough for ‘im. And yew know we do all our own stunts and stuff. When I finally do get some time to myself, all I can do is sleep. I most of the time I can’t even do that! It’s drivin’ me bloody insane!”

As you listen to him sputtering you notice how tight his voice sounds which just tears at your heartstrings because you know there’s nothing you can do to ease his suffering. With him being in another country and all. You wonder how much of a time difference there is between the two of you. Then you realize how late it is over there. As you continue listening to him spill his feels, you turn off the TV and begin to pick up your living room. You make your way over to your bedroom after putting the ice cream in the freezer. 

“2D-” you begin brushing your fingers through your hair.

“I’m tired [Y/N]…,” he sighs sounding annoyed, “and my head ‘urts”

“Maybe you should take your medication and take a nap?” you suggest calmly although you were a bit disappointed you weren’t going to be able to talk with him any longer.

“No, I called to see ‘ow yew were doin’. Not talk yer ear off with my problems… It’s just Murdoc is such an arse! I’m sorry.”

“Let’s not talk about work or Mudz. It’s going to be okay. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to be your girlfriend. I just miss you that’s all,” you subconsciously hug a pillow after sitting on your bed.

“I miss yew too luv,” he spoke sincerely.

“So let’s just be us for a moment okay? Nothing to get in between us. What do you say?”

“…Alright,” there was a brief pause before he continued, “so… what are yew wearing?”

You giggle and roll your eyes because you just know he’s got a smirk on his face right now. Looking down at your slightly stained but comfy t-shirt and baggy sweat pants, you decide against telling him the truth.

“You first,” you try and stall for time as you slip out of your sweat pants.

“Actually, I just got outta the shower… so not much of anyfink,” he spoke mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I suck...  
> should I continue?


End file.
